


Mountain Spirit/Reader

by Genuflect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Cops, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, First Time, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Genitalia, Monsters, Mountains, Murder, Possessiveness, Pregnancy, References to Domestic Violence, Size Difference, Spirit - Freeform, Stalking, Terato, Teratophilia, Trees, bones - Freeform, boyfriend is eaten, forest, losing virginity, probably some creepy behavior, riding dick, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuflect/pseuds/Genuflect
Summary: “Hello,” he whispered softly.You jumped and stepped back onto the stairs. “Who's there!” you shouted. “I have pepper spray! And my boyfriend is JUST upstairs, so you'd better.. you'd better just tell me who you are!”He laughed just as softly as he had whispered, but there felt something sinister in it. “Your mate is dead,” he explained.Your mouth floundered open. After hesitation, you stepped further up the stairs, but refused to turn your back on the unseen man. “Wh-what? How do you know,” your voice shook.“Because I ate him for you,”





	Mountain Spirit/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Like my monster stories? How would you like a short digital zine? Respond to my interest check here-> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfGAF2G4wdJ2WLAclX4so1osRp1VgyTRmVUCu_3zgFc84Ybpg/viewform
> 
> Check out my Tumblr where I post all my work! http://nsfwgenuflect.tumblr.com/

You'd just moved with your boyfriend into the mountain home you'd dreamed of as a little girl. All your life you'd lived below the misty slopes. Now, you were where you belonged, high above the valleys. Here the air was thick, the trees were green year round, and the homes were hidden. It was like a constant vacation.

You could barely remember the last time you'd been this deep into the mountains. Despite the unease in the new home around you, there was calm in your heart as you gazed out the glass doors. Trees as far as the eye could see. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. The commute would be long, but it was worth it.

“[Y/N],” called your partner from the living room.

You tore your eyes from the mountains. “Yeah?”

“You gonna get cookin' anytime soon?”

You sighed. “Yeah.”

You let your mind crawl over the past week's events. Things were generally settled. Boxes were nearly all unpacked, save for a few strays. Furniture was in place. You began to ease into the new routine, just as you had with the last two moves, but it was still a tedious process.

Your partner startled you from your thoughts with his hands around your waist, just as you were peeling the tin lid from a can of green beans. As you jolted your finger slipped, nicking against the sharp metal. Your boyfriend stepped back in surprised.

“Shit!” you hissed, holding the hand close. A drop of blood had got into the can, effectively spoiling the beans. 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “A major klutz as always,”

You glared at him. 

Dinner ended up with a side of corn instead, but not before some loud griping from your partner. The night washed across the mountain tops soon enough, and the two of you settled into slumber. When morning came around you strapped on a backpack and some good walking shoes, then headed out the door. You liked to walk.

“What are you hiding?” you whispered lovingly to the woods. “Sun-bleached elk skulls? Maybe a bear?...Well. Hopefully not a bear,” you added.

If you glanced back, you could see the top of your cute little mountain cabin poking out of the tree line. You could go back home. If you went a little further though, you'd be able to peer off the side of a cliff and look down upon the river. You ached to see the river, so you continued on.

At the cliff edge, you could faintly hear the sound of the water swimming serpentine around the ancient cut banks. The ledge had a horrible drop. You carefully sat down, hand against tree bark, so as not to slip and fall to your death. Despite fear of heights, you adored the view. You sighed and rubbed a bruise on your arm. Couldn't you simply sit here forever? Couldn't you just be lulled into a mid-day nap by the distant river, and then never wake?

Some branches far behind you shuttered and shook, and you turned with hopes to see a squirrel performing parkour. A gentle breeze shifted the canopy, but there was no squirrel. The branches had gone still again. You searched a while longer, simply enjoying the shades of yellow-green produced from sun spots against chlorophyll. 

Your eyes moved down, attention drawn by a disturbance of bushes below. Perhaps the squirrel had transferred to the forest floor? Standing, you crept nearer. The little round leaves gave way to the head of a bear, looking right at you with twitching nose.

You were frozen in place with stance wide. You must have jinxed it earlier.

It stalked forward from the bramble before standing upright with a gentle, curious growl from between its massive bear teeth. Then, the animal plopped heavily back to fours and started to stumble away at an angle, before crying out and turning tail. It disappeared once more into the mountain, human forgotten.

For a while you remained still, as if it would return any moment. Sweat rolled down your back. You glanced around, examining the area nervously, before re-situating your backpack and hurrying home. You were horrified.

Once home, your bag was discarded on a chair and you fitfully paced as your boyfriend switched channels on the television.

“What is it?” he drawled carelessly.

You dropped onto the couch beside him. “I saw a bear,”

His brows lifted and he looked incredulously at you. “What? This close to the cabin?”

“W-well, we live in the mountains so yeah, but like-”

“Maybe moving here was a mistake,”

You were quiet. He didn't sound concerned about you in the slightest. Besides that, his words stung deeply as it had been your idea to move up here. In fact, it was a dream come true for you. This was the one decision of yours he had, after quite the fight, accepted.

He stood up. “You know what? You're just not going to be going out there again. You'll only lead the bears straight back here,”

Your expression twisted. Before you could protest he had taken your backpack full of hiking gear and dropped it unceremoniously into the garbage.

“Problem solved. No more bears,” he smiled sarcastically and sat back down on the couch.

You gawked at him. It wasn't the first time he threw something of yours away without permission, but he'd never done it in front of you.You stood abruptly and marched to the bedroom.

He called after you. “And don't go crying or some shit, you know I hate that! Grow some fucking balls,”

You laid on the bed and cried silently anyway. Unpleasant, recent memories drifted to mind and refused to leave until the two of you went to bed later that night. Luckily, he had not noticed you crying.

The work week felt slow like maple syrup. You trudged through it, sticky as fly paper, itchy as poison ivy, icy as the river but without the calming rush. Massage therapy was rewarding. But work was work. And without the pleasure of standing among giants of bark and vines, it felt like there was nothing to rejuvenate your spirit. You wouldn't dare disobey your partner.

Tomorrow was Saturday, thank God. You parked the car in the driveway beside your boyfriend's and took a breath.Time to relax. Eventually you removed yourself from the car, taking extra care not to bump the fresh bruises on your leg against anything, and walked the steps up to the door. First thing you noticed was it was partially ajar and unlocked.

“H-hello?” you called quietly, pepper spray now in hand. You searched the house and no one was home. Besides the opened door and your missing partner nothing was amiss.

The evening went. No sign of him. Darkness enveloped the cabin. Still nothing. You were up extra late, awaiting a knock on the door in hopes he'd come back. The waiting made you anxious. Midnight bonged on the small grandfather clock, so you went around to triple check that all the doors and windows were locked and fastened. 

The silhouette of the evergreens stuck up like knives in front of the glowing, full moon. You stared out at them, mind thick with apprehension. When some branches moved you thought nothing of it, until they sank low and disappeared into the blackness below the treeline. You eyed the evergreens, convinced you were seeing things in your uneasy state.

Needing to desperately calm your roaring head, you stepped out onto the porch and down the stairs. You stood and stared at the stars. Something rustled and you hoped a cute little raccoon would wander into the light. Instead, someone spoke.

“Hello,” he whispered softly.

You jumped and stepped back onto the stairs. “Who's there!” you shouted. “I have pepper spray! And my boyfriend is JUST upstairs, so you'd better.. you'd better just tell me who you are!”

He laughed just as softly as he had whispered, but there felt something sinister in it. “Your mate is dead,” he explained.

Your mouth floundered open. After hesitation, you stepped further up the stairs, but refused to turn your back on the unseen man. “Wh-what? How do you know,” your voice shook.

“Because I ate him for you,”

Your eyes tore into the darkness. Then, in one swift movement, you scrambled up the last few stairs, ran across the porch, and slammed shut the door, locking it. You heard something big cause the wood boards of the porch to squeal. The voice spoke to you again, drawing your attention.

“I've watched you some while. I scared the bear away, who was quite hungry. And then I ate your mate, who marked your flesh,”

You put your back to the door, brows furrowed. “The bear?” you asked yourself. And how did he know about the bruises? He must be a stalker.

The boards outside creaked again, moving towards the window. You chanced a glance at the glass and screamed, leaping back and face red. At first you thought a tree had somehow fallen, or that maybe the man held a branch. But something was.. wrong.

The 'faceplate' of the tree was huge- it filled the whole window. In the low light of the outside bulb, his face was cast in a dim, golden hue. Four blue flowers bloomed on the surface where eyes could be. The jaw line was sharp. There seemed to be a mouth, and when he talked, the bottom jaw moved and a split that went half way up the face opened, cutting his face three ways. Inside a myriad of hooked thorns glimmered in the light. Maybe this was a mask? A huge, inhuman mask. But why?

“I have another gift for you,” he said cheerfully.

You didn't know what to say. 

He lifted his head, coughing. Something pushed up his throat and he spat up a few chunks onto your porch. You leaned to look. Human bones.

“Oh my God,” you whispered. That was not a mask, and those bones were not props. No play was being had here.

“Will you come out?”

“No!”

He watched a little longer before grunting in affirmation. “Then visit me some time. I will be waiting,”

The monster's head was gone from the window, leaving you to watch his strange tangled body gingerly step down over the rail, as if it were a single stair.

“Wait!” you called loudly.

“Yes?”

“Where.. where would I visit? I mean.. not that I would,” 

He smiled and your heart thumped. “Where you visited me last time,”

Your brows furrowed. Before he could move to leave again you quickly added. “And take the bones,”

With some despair, he returned the gift to his mouth, carefully swallowing them just in case you changed your mind later on.

“Goodnight,” he said quietly, and left.

It was the following weekend before you seriously considered going out into the woods again. Even if you had wanted to earlier, you wouldn't have. You had had to call the police to report your missing boyfriend, despite knowing that his remains sat in the belly of a spiteful tree. Thus, the force has been all over your property. They'd searched the woods thoroughly, then searched twice more. At the moment the two theories were that he either ran off with another woman without leaving evidence, or that he had been killed by a man at work he had frequent altercations with. 

No matter what the police thought, nor what you yourself already knew, you hadn't cried once. There was a rock in your belly, but no grief. It was more the anxiousness of the new than the agony of the lost that had you feeling such a way. But still, no tears. Not one. That was what disturbed you the most.

You wandered down the trail, new backpack on your shoulders. Memory flashed the image of the bear, and how it had come and gone just as quickly. You remembered that monster had credited himself for your survival that day. Was he out here? Was he where you assume he'd be, waiting? If the apparition if your ex appeared, would he scare it away just as quickly?

The cliff edge came near, and you heard the gentle garble of the river far, far below. You settled down a distance from the edge to have a little picnic and wait.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and nothing of interest happened. Your sandwich was eaten, and you were now munching away on a light salad. The distant tree trunks adjusted unnaturally. 

“Hello?” you asked.

From nowhere it seemed his face appeared, peeking around thick trunks and twisting branches in the thicket. 

You stood up, on edge but not backing down. “It's you,” you whispered, eyes wide. “So it was real?”

As he navigated through the bushes, thorns, and branches on all fours, he made little to no sound. In the light you could clearly see his four curling 'antlers,' and the leaves they sported. It was extremely convincing camouflage. 

“I thought you did not want to visit me?” he asked, keeping a comfortable distance. 

Your eyes refused to move from his face. “Well.. I'm here now,”

The creature smiled and sat. He looked rather like a dog, or perhaps an antelope, when he sat. Your eyes flickered down across his thickly wound legs for a second then back up. You were blushing and hated it. 

“Would you like to come with me?” he asked. “I haven't had a sacrifice in hundreds of years. You could say that I am... lonely,” he sighed.

You took a step back. “Sacrifice? Hell no! You're not gonna eat me,”

His head lowered a bit but remained still, like a cat aiming to pounce. “I don't eat my offerings,” he sounded offended. “Once, I was given much. So much. Burnt cow, deer jerky. Little children and pretty virgins,”

God, this was getting worse by the second. “Children and virgins? Oookay this was a mistake, I'm just gonna, take my backpack now and uhh,” you lifted the pack to your shoulders and started to inch towards the trail back home.

“Yes, see, here is one of my sweet children now,” he said as a bright red bird landed on one of his antlers. 

You stopped and glanced between the bird and his face. He was lost in the bird's twittering, before looking back down at you cheerfully. How did he see through the petals in his eye sockets?

“I've made them into pretty birds for all eternity. A wonderful gift, don't you think?” 

You stopped trying to move away, but still occasionally gave the trail a sneaky glance. “What did you turn the virgins into?”

He laughed, as if you had just said the most adorable thing. “Nothing. I deflower them my dear,”

You didn't know what to say. But it made you nervous. You were a virgin, and by the way he was watching you, he knew it too. You hadn't ever had sex with your boyfriend, despite his goading. Well, he was dead now.

“Will you come with me? Pretty virgin?” he asked again, standing silently on fours and taking a few steps in your direction.

“No!” you waved your hands and backed up. “Absolutely not,”

He stopped, thinking. Then his big faceplate lowered to your level and one of his 'hooves' unraveled into several individual vines. He reached into an eye socket and your face twisted as he plucked out a blue flower. 

“I will convince you,” he said, holding the flower out to you.

You hesitated, but something in the gesture made your tense body relax a smidge. You took the flower. It was half the size of your head, which made it a rather sizable thing. The scent was sweet, like pure honey. You couldn't help the involuntary smile, but wiped it off your face as soon as you noticed it.

He was pleased. Now one of his sockets was deep and dark. Open. You could see a faint red glow inside like a pupil.

“...Thank you,” you complimented. After a shared silence you asked. “How will you convince me? I mean.. you ate my fucking boyfriend. Not a p-perfect start,”

He chuckled, lifting his head back up. “You will see,”

So you did. Every evening after work there was a different gift at the foot of the front door. He had a strange sense for gift giving, but the thought warmed your mortal heart. Over the course of a week he had given you: a smooth bark-less tree branch, the rusted hood of a yellow car, a busted computer monitor, another one of his flowers, a pile of fresh fish from the river, and an uprooted blackberry bush. Today, as you walked to the door, he called to you.

“[Y/N],” he said muffled.

You turned around and found yourself smiling before you could think. “O-oh! Hi there,”

He stopped at the stairs and you noticed a lump in his mouth. Hurriedly but with great care, he dropped it onto the porch. The lump was a dead buck; fresh, with quite the hunk taken from its belly. 

You covered your mouth and looked away, and he became alarmed and got the sense this was not the correct gift. Without you having to even say anything, he dejectedly picked it back up and set it down at the treeline before returning. He'd eat it later.

“I'm sorry, I will find you a better gift,” he said.

You rose your hand, stomach no longer queasy. “No no, that's okay, you've.. given me enough already,” you smiled softly.

“Mmm.” he hummed, watching. “Have I convinced you?”

You sighed and sat down on the top step. You were taking too long to speak, so he became nervous. Finally you said “I bet you do this for all the girls huh,”

He sat, head at eye level. “No, just you,”

That made your cheeks flush. You stared down at the wood. “I can't just give someone my virginity,”

He brought his head a bit closer. “I will protect you,” he said, red eyes glowing in the low light of sunset. 

You smiled gently and searched his face before reaching out and hesitantly touching a lower antler. Just a comforting touch. Your hand couldn't even envelope the whole width, and a more lewd part of you asked 'is what's below just as thick?' You removed your hand quickly. Why would you think that?

“I will let nobody else touch you,” he went on. “because if they do, I will eat them,” and for a moment the thorns in his mouth flashed, as if angry at even the thought. “You will be mine,”

You bit your lip and squeezed your thighs together harder. “Stop that,” you giggled awkwardly.

His head tilted forward and just barely brushed his forehead against yours, bracketing you with summer leaves. His touch was so feather light. Your lips parted and you giggled more genuinely, which made him laugh in response. 

“What is so funny?”

You were smiling like an idiot, face still red. “I don't know,” you shrugged. “You're.. weird,”

He pulled back and had the urge to scoop you up into his branches to carry you away, but didn't. The mountain spirit had no heart, but his body thrummed with affection despite it. He wanted you badly. But he wanted you to want it, and to say it. He wanted to corrupt the innocence in your soul, make you give into something more primal. Of course the longer you waited, the better it would feel in the end.

He leaned back again and said “Would you care to see it? Perhaps you would like it if you saw it,”

You stared, wide eyed. “See what?”

He laughed darkly. “You might guess,”

“O-oh,” you swallowed down hot saliva thickly. It wasn't like you were agreeing to sex, and after all, you had been curious. Did it look human? You gave a single, stiff nod.

He was pleased. The spirit scooted back a bit and spread his tapered legs, giving your eyes easier access from where you sat. You tried not to appear too curious, but you were. Between his legs were vine like branches, splayed out from around a dark slit. The slit itself looked big enough for you to stick both fists into, and in any case, a slit was certainly not a phallus. 

You lifted a brow. “Oh,” 

He hummed. The vines moved slowly. They began to wrap around one another, forming a singular shape instead of the haphazard mess that they had been. Eventually the vines were a single tangle. One big, lumpy shape. Very dry. Very natural. Very... un-fuckable looking. It made you about as wet as looking at a tree branch would.

You lifted the other brow. “Oh!”

He smiled and watched you, waiting for you to say something more. When you just stared, he spoke. “So then, you like it?”

Your eyes flickered up then back down. Well, it wasn't that you didn't LIKE it. It just looked too big and too painful. 

“It's... different,” you replied quietly, still rather red.

The monster continued watching you, his pupils ever unblinking. “Would you like to touch?”

You swallowed again, taken aback. This thing really wanted to get you on his dick. Your dry lips opened a bit to say something but you closed it again. You looked around for something else to occupy your thoughts with, needing desperately to think about anything but sex.

“You don't have to,” he went on, more gentle. 

That brought your gaze back up to his face. A bubbly feeling fizzled in your belly and a tingle radiated down the back of your head and neck, perplexing you. Eventually you smiled shyly and gestured for him to bring his head closer.

Curious, he complied, his expression hopeful. 

“I think I'm going to go to bed,” you whispered, leaning where you sat to press a kiss between his upper eyes.

He sighed and whimpered, but didn't move to stop you when you stood. The poor beast had gotten himself worked up, and being treated so sweetly made it worse. He watched you reluctantly move to the door, ever so slightly swinging your hips. He laid his chin against the porch.

Something had nagged at you after you retired. You hadn't been able to sleep, and lewd ideas swam through your fogged brain. It made you feel wrong, but you were lonely. So three hours later you went back out in your nightgown. You hadn't expected him to still be there, resting.

He stirred when he sensed your presence padding softly towards his head. “It's still night time,” he said quietly, confused.

You sat on the porch and picked at the wood under your bottom. “Couldn't sleep,” 

The two of you sat in silence for a few seconds, letting the crickets talk for you. Eventually you peered up at his faceplate nervously to find him looking at your bare legs. 

“Did you change you mind?” he asked, not moving his gaze.

Your chest burned, like something dying to come out. “Maybe.” before he could add more you went on “You know you wouldn't even fit. If we.. ya know,”

“I am a spirit of variability. Do you think I simply ripped past virgins in two? I will change to your needs, and relinquish control into your hands,”

You bit your lip and fidgeted. That was much more detail than you'd expected to hear, and you were embarrassed by the throbbing between your legs.

He seemed to sense your mood change and read your expression. Having been with many an inexperienced human afraid for their bodily health, he was accustomed to that expression. Unsure, but considering. 

“Would you like to touch it, first?” he probed, insinuating there was a 'second.'

You pouted a little, then nodded quickly. Shit, shit shit, what were you agreeing to?

Soon he was sprawled again, his head held up. You traveled down the stairs to position between his legs, his intimidating shaft shifting to be slightly thinner. With a nod of encouragement, you placed a hand flat against the bottom and simply felt the texture. Smooth. Your hand still couldn't fit around it, but you gave it a firm squeeze and moved your grasp upwards. This gained a little hum from the monster, who was staying deathly still. He did not want to frighten you.

“Do you like it now that you've touched it?” he asked.

You were still unsure and shrugged, placing your other hand around it and giving another few strokes. It made you feel insanely guilty, but the hitch in his breathing certainly did not. His cock twitched in your hands, straining heavily. 

Before he knew it you gave the underside a lick and he was startled, looking down at you. “Ahh, you do not have to do that,”

You stopped and chewed the inside of your lip a little. By now your panties were damp and your nipples poked against the silk of your nightgown, giving your body away. 

“I know,” you mumbled. “I think... I want to try,”

His cock twitched again and his eyes seemed to take on a more excited glow. “You're certain?”

You nodded. He gave you another second to change your mind before he laid back, his shoulders and up being cast in gentle shadow from his sheer size. The rest of him remained bathed in the yellow porch light, including his at attention dick. 

He helped you climb up to his stomach. Soon you were nice and cozy on top of him. You slowly rubbed his shaft and licked at the tip, unable to even consider sucking him off with how wide he was. With all the grace of someone who has never done this before, you rubbed yourself unevenly under your underwear. Already pretty wet, you decided it was time. How were you going to get that in, though? 

“Could you, um, make it any smaller?” you peeped.

He sat back on his elbows so he could lift his head. A few seconds later and his cock had lost a few vines, making it thin enough to fit but still be snug.

“Do you really want to do this?” he rasped, watching you. 

“Y-yeah,” 

He sighed and tilted his head back slightly, seemingly pleased with this response. “Go on, then,”

So you sat back close to his needy member and reached between your legs. Panties came off and his cock slipped between your thighs as you started the tedious process of alignment. The smooth top side rubbed against your lips and you gasped, overly sensitive.

Eventually the tip was pressed against your virgin entrance and you glanced up at him nervously. He was watching, his mouth slightly ajar. He was already pretty close. It had been a very, very, very long time indeed, yet he didn't move. He had the patience of a saint.

It would take you a while to be comfortably seated, so you took your time. You were unused and he was still big, after all. Your already stinging pussy shifted back and down about an inch, and you stopped, eyes closed tight.

“Does it hurt?” he asked quietly.

You breathed heavily. “A little,”

It had to have been fifteen minutes before you were barely passed the tip, and by then he was shaking. The tremors would come then go, but when he did shake there was gentle movement inside you that made you squeak. You finally pressed down further, taking in another two inches that stretched and burned despite your lubrication.

“Feel.. good?” you panted, tired from holding yourself up.

He sighed and tilted his head forward in affirmation. You couldn't see any red in his eye sockets now, as if he had closed his eyes. “Can you move any, pretty virgin?”

You slowly pulled what you got in out, which resulted in him hissing and your stretched walls aching. Then you carefully reinserted and pushed down to the spot before, even taking in another few inches. It still stung, but not as much as it had before.

The beast shook again. You started to ride him at a pace that didn't hurt too terribly, only taking in what you could without pain. As you moved up and seated back down you were able to adjust and introduce more and more, until your pussy was stuffed to the brim. Even when full, there was still a decent amount of length that didn't slip inside, but it apparently didn't bother him as he released a low murmur of appreciation. 

With tired muscles you rode the ancient monster slowly. The little flower like appendages that poked out between vines stuck to the sides of his dick from being coated with a mix of your fluids and his. The pressure of it all inside your warm body was Heaven for the spirit, and a new experience for you. 

Eventually the pain let up, though some burning remained from the stretch. You clasped a hand to your mouth as you sunk down again, breathing a pleased gasp between your fingers.

He opened his eyes, shivering. One of the loose vines from around his cock stiffly pressed between your folds, the tip of it touching your belly. As you moved you ground against the smooth, soft surface, stimulating your clitoris and making your movements jerky.

“If you don't slow down more,” he warned, “I'll come soon,”

You had to remove the hand from your mouth to support your body again. You continued despite his comment, taking pleasure from pressing hard against the vine to reach your own climax. 

The determination pleased the towering monster. His cock twitched against your walls, as if the entwined parts were dying to unravel. And when he heard your shy whine as you came against him, it nearly did. 

He shut his eyes once more and hissed, a wet explosion of a thin sticky substance began to ooze from between tightly coiled vines. It pooled more so at the bottom, dripping down his shaft and onto his body and thighs. 

You had stopped moving, remaining very still and feeling terribly wrong to have not moved away at the first sign of his orgasm. Instead the substance was leaked into you, against throbbing, used walls. He was still coming; more goo oozed out through the twisted appendages, both inside of you and down his legs. After about a minute it slowed and stopped. God, that was a lot of cum. The better side of you felt like nothing short of a sinner. Luckily your pussy and heart didn't care.

“Are you okay?” he asked, sighing.

You looked up at him through tired, lidded eyes, and couldn't retain the breathless laugh that came out. It was like relief. Like you'd let something go by doing this.

He smiled, but seemed surprised. “Why are you laughing?”

With his cock still occasionally twitching inside you, you shrugged. “You're just.. you're sweet,”

EPILOUGE 

There were rumors about those mountains; rumors about campers who placed down their tents that never came back down. Campfires set ablaze that were extinguished without a guiding human hand. There was something unknown out there, watching anyone who stepped foot among the evergreens and mist.

Some stories claimed it was a pregnant woman who ate lonely men, others claimed it was a violent monster that protected the wildlife. Both were somewhat true in certain aspects, but the public could only guess what was really occurring in those mountains.

You were no longer human. It was something of a mystery what you'd become. Something spectral, something animal, something still partially human but not quite right. You'd left that empty cabin behind and took to the land, the creature who devoured your heart and body ever looming by. 

People who saw you only ever saw you when they were alone in the forest, accompanied by a light fog. If they rose a hand against you with malicious intent, they lost their lives to the spirit that protected you. Eaten in the same manner your past partner was. If they simply talked, no harm came to a hair on their heads. So anyone lost to the mountains was of no consequence to the world, no matter how fretful it became over their disappearance. Adulterous husbands who assumed they could take advantage of a lost girl. Eaten. Those with knives who thought it fun to harass a stranger. Eaten. No one could touch you.

And sometimes you were a deer. Of all the virgins he had taken, he had taken none to live immortally by his side, and certainly none who had the option to prance. So time spent as a doe was time you cherished. It was peaceful. It made you feel like a part of the forest he so loved and protected. Hunters could not harm you, and those who still tried encountered violent setbacks. Unnaturally brave bucks, hundred year old trees collapsing inches from their boots, hungry bears. 

Your life was laid out before you now, and it was one of immortal moss and bark. He still loved virgins, but there was no one around who interested him more than you did. In all the hundreds of years taking sacrifices, you were his favorite. The one he wanted to stay. No one in the whole world knew besides you two wandering the thousand year old slopes.

So rumors spread about those mountains, that something was snatching up human life like it meant nothing. In reality, the mountains had simply won the heart of one specific human. It was your decision to leave. You were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my monster stories? How would you like a short digital zine? Respond to my interest check here-> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfGAF2G4wdJ2WLAclX4so1osRp1VgyTRmVUCu_3zgFc84Ybpg/viewform
> 
> Check out my Tumblr where I post all my work! http://nsfwgenuflect.tumblr.com/


End file.
